Eren's Ackerman
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: No man is an island. Takes place in the Daddy Ackerman universe. Features Levi/Eren, Mikasa/MOC, Erwin/Armin Rated for language


**Eren's Ackerman**

Thank you so much to everyone that enjoyed Daddy Ackerman, Baby Ackerman, and Other Ackerman. I am so thankful for all of the support and heartfelt compliments.

I present to you Eren's Ackerman. A story in which Levi and Eren get together. I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in SNK. Grant Johnson is an OC I created for Mikasa to love.

* * *

Eren rolled his eyes as Mikasa and Armin bickered over where their next double date would be. Whenever the three of them began to wrap up Mikasa's wedding planning sessions, Eren's two best friends and their respective men would go out and enjoy an evening together, both encouraging Eren to join them. Not wanting to feel like a fifth wheel, he often declined.

It wasn't as if he couldn't get a date. In fact, he had both guys and girls slipping him their phone numbers. His silly crush on a certain Ackerman kept him from saying yes. At this point, after all these years, it probably wasn't going to happen.

But on the off chance that Levi decided to wake up and notice him…

"-ren! Eren! Earth to Eren!" Armin's hand was waving in front of his face as he blinked back in to reality. He gave himself a little shake, slapping an awkward smile on to his face as his two best friends watched him.

"Sorry guys, I was just spacing out. What's up?" He asked. Mikasa frowned as Armin forced a cheerful smile.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight." He asked, as he did every night. Eren shook his head, an excuse on the tip of his tongue when Mikasa's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her purse, and after glancing at the caller, she sighed and answered it.

"Hey Dad." She said. Eren perked up at that. Mikasa rolled her eyes, rising from her chair to take the call in private. As she walked away, Armin reached over and placed a hand on his arm, his blue eyes round with concern.

"Eren, this has got to stop." He murmured gently. Eren nodded, looking away from his friend.

"I know, I know. It's just…things are actually looking up, Armin. He greeted me at work the other day." He tried. At Armin's unimpressed pout, Eren knew that his desperate attempt at defending his crush on Levi Ackerman flopped. Again.

"Try going out with other people, Eren. You need to move on from him. He barely tolerates you, and is only really nice to Mikasa. Go out and try and find happiness." Armin encouraged as Mikasa sat down, a dark expression on her face. Both men shared a surprised look before turning to her.

"That was Dad. He called me asking about why a huge doctor bill was sent to him, so I had to explain that the ass holes at the office didn't realize we were on separate plans now. He then asked what my latest prescription was, thinking it was an anxiety or depression pill, and I explained that it was just my birth control. He pretty much flipped after that." She grumbled, slouching in her seat as she crossed her arms, a deep frown on her lips. Eren had to bite back an amused grin at that.

That was definitely her father's pout. The two were so very similar, it was almost terrifying.

"He didn't realize you were getting on it now so that you don't get pregnant on your honeymoon?" Eren asked.

"Or that you don't turn in to a bridezilla during this planning process?" Armin teased. Mikasa shot them dirty looks.

"Hell no! I didn't want to tell him that! He'd assume that Grant and I are having sex. Well, more sex." She added. Eren and Armin burst in to laughter at that.

Yeah, there were definitely some things that were better off left unsaid.

"Eren, come out with us tonight." Mikasa ordered after they got done laughing. Eren shook his head, looking away from her concerned dark eyes.

"I can't, Mikasa. Just…go out and have fun and I'll get paperwork done." He said, quickly rising to his feet. As he pulled out money for the check and his portion of the tip, his friends watched him in concern. Eren quickly made his exit, not wanting their gazes on him for any longer than necessary.

Levi Ackerman. That man had so much control over him. Eren sighed, hoping that he could just wake up one day and not care about him anymore.

* * *

As Levi Ackerman took a large gulp of his coffee, he reveled in the way it burned down his throat. His subordinates watched in horror as he put down the cup and moved towards the cleaning closet.

If there was one thing that signified that he was in a mood, it was cleaning. Deep, deep cleaning. The entire base would be spotless, inside and out, by the end of the day if his mood was bad enough.

No one could have guessed that his mood had been caused by his precious daughter. Mikasa Ackerman, the only person on the planet he would openly admit that he loved. His (in his eyes) sweet (not so) little girl (actually a woman, but fuck technicalities) was getting married in just two short months to the most generic, useless piece of boring humanity that Levi had ever seen.

He didn't have anything against Grant, besides his dull appearance and personality and boring cubical job. He made decent money, and had graduated college a semester early. He treated his daughter with respect and kindness and did his best to keep her happy. And she was. Levi had no doubt that his daughter was happy with the boring Pomegranate (good fuck that kid's name still got to him).

However, Levi hadn't realized just how serious they were until Mikasa declared that they were getting married. He had been floored (and only accepted it after getting shitfaced with Hanji and Erwin) by her declaration. Yet he agreed to support her and offered to pay for the wedding, as any good father should. He had no doubt that the marriage would last. If it didn't work out, Mikasa would be a widow, not a divorcee. It was plain and simple.

But back to the matter at hand. His sweet little girl, his pride and joy, his entire world, was now on birth control. Or had always been on birth control. Which meant that she was sexually active.

When the fuck had that happened? They had had their sex talk years ago, when she was entering high school, or shortly after. He knew that someday, she would have a healthy sex life. If he wasn't so fucking done with people, and being close to them, and god forbid _touching them_, so would he. And Mikasa was his kid. If she wanted to get laid, he was positive that people were tripping over themselves to satisfy her.

That did not mean that he had to be happy about it. And with Grant of all people?

(Yeah, the guy was her fiancé, and that mattered, but still. What the fuck did Mikasa see in him?)

So yeah. His kid was having sex. Or would be having sex. As he finished up polishing the dishes, and barked out orders to have one of the shits around them start on scrubbing under the sink, he decided that he was too fucking old for this.

Why couldn't she have stayed nice and 10 years old for the rest of her life? 10 was safe. She knew right and wrong, she could communicate her wants and needs, and she was still mildly child-like at that stage. Now she was this 22 year old military officer that would be getting married in just a few short months.

Thank god Grant was taking her name. He would have been pretty pissed if his daughter became Mikasa Johnson.

"Sir?" At the sound of Eren's voice, Levi looked up from where he was fixing one of the loose screws. Kicking one of the other brats in to finish the job, he pulled down his cleaning mask and approached the kid.

Well, Eren wasn't a kid anymore, he admitted. He was 22, same as Mikasa. He was a young man at this point. Levi could tolerate him now, at least. The kid was 2 years out of basic training, and was one of his Squad leaders. His best, if he was being honest. All three of his runts were in the military now. His daughter was the highest ranking, at just three ranks below himself at this point and thus answered directly to Erwin himself. Levi's friend also had begun training her personally. Armin was one of Hanji's brightest assistants.

"Why are you cleaning?" Eren asked as he handed him his coffee, which he had nearly forgotten about. Downing the luke-warm mixture in one gulp, Levi put the cup down and grimaced.

"Mikasa's on fucking birth-control." He explained. Grabbing Eren's shoulder, he tugged him out of the kitchen and towards the back of the house. "I need a smoke." He grumbled. Eren dutifully followed, offering apologetic smiles to the other members of Levi's soldiers as he doled out cleaning orders as they walked by them. Only once they were in the far back part of their camp's walls did Levi lean against the back of a nearby barn and light his first cigarette, taking a deep drag.

"Jaeger, I don't like thinking about Mikasa having sex. But if she's going to do it, I wish she'd wait until marriage. Pre-marital sex doesn't end well." He stated. Eren sat down on a nearby tree stump, nodding his head to show that he was listening. Looking up at the sky, Levi got lost in his thoughts.

Pre-marital sex caused him to be born. That in and of itself was a nice lesson to save it until after the wedding. It caused a lot bad people to be born too, such as that dick, Liu Xing.

"How so, sir?" Eren prompted. Blinking away the images of Liu Xing's ugly face, Levi replied.

"Pre-marital sex is the reason I'm here. It's the reason sick fucks like Liu Xing exist. If our respective parents had waited until after marriage to have sex, we wouldn't have been born and caused so much fucking havoc on the world. I'm a mess all by myself, but at least I wasn't a sick baby of a Chinese whore who killed his mother's boss and took over a Chinese whore house when he was 15." Levi grunted bitterly.

"What happened with your parents, sir?" Eren asked, curiosity shining in his green eyes. Levi tsked, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Both were French druggies. From what I understand, they were tripping on some fucked up shit when they got knocked up with me. They were forced to be together because of me, and my Mom killed herself when I was 8. It's why my loving father sold me to Xing's whore house."

"In China, sir?" Eren asked for confirmation. Levi nodded.

"Yup. Good ol' country that fancies itself as being the center of the world. I was the favorite, with my pretty French accent. As they fucked me, I learned street Chinese, so I guess that's something. And Kenny slit Xing's throat for me, so I guess I owe him for that at least." Levi shrugged, flicking away some of the ash on his cigarette.

"How did you get out?" Eren asked, intrigued by this information.

"Kenny. The war on Opium was big, and Xing was one of its warlords. Kenny killed him, set us free, and liked how feisty I was, so he kept me and taught me the ways of the streets. We went to England after that, I think. Learned English as an opium dealer." Levi wasn't sure why he was telling this snot-nosed brat this, but hey. It was coming out, and if he was being honest, making him feel a bit better, so why not?

"Who's Kenny?" Eren asked. Levi's eye twitched at that innocent question. Of course Eren would be too young to remember that sick fuck.

"He was the guy that raised Farlan and Isabel with me. Remember them?" He asked, ignoring the phantom pain that their names gave him. They were dead and gone, and had been for years. No need to start up his mourning again. At Eren's nod, he continued. "Well he was a pretty big vacillator in the Asian Drug War. We were the number one dealers of Opium for the longest time, and it took us to Ireland for a few years, and then Japan."

"Oh okay." Eren simply said. A few minutes passed before Levi spoke again.

"Jaeger, in my experience pre-marital sex is a bad thing. It kills people. It did with Saiyuri. Mikasa's mother." He added at the blank look on Eren's face.

"But sir, it gave you Mikasa. How bad can it really be?" He asked. Levi pondered that for a moment before nodding.

The kid had a valid point. Maybe he was being too dramatic.

"I'll give it to you, Jaeger. Maybe it doesn't kill every time. It did kill Farlan." Just saying those words made him feel sick. That was pushing it, and he knew it, but he wanted to try and prove his point. He hoped that Farlan forgave him.

"How so, sir? I thought Farlan was sick when he died." At Eren's comment, it reminded Levi just how green the kid was. He had been 13 when he and Mikasa traveled to his funeral. Just fucking 13. He didn't realize…

"Farlan died of AIDS, Eren. He got it when we were teenagers, because some literal dick he was fucking decided to not share the fact that he was positive. His damned excuse was that he wanted Farlan to stick around. I slit his throat myself." Levi brought the cigarette up to his lips, even as he turned to face Eren. The boy was frowning in concentration as he did his best to keep up with the random shit Levi was spewing.

"Farlan was gay? Or bisexual, I guess?" Eren corrected. Levi shook his head.

"Nope. Gay. Rainbows and sparkles weren't his thing; I wouldn't have touched him if he had been flamboyant. But he's was pretty damned gay." He let out a bitter chuckle at that, recalling Farlan's open disgust whenever Levi would mention his female clients. Eren didn't comment on his sexuality, or maybe he hadn't caught that little reference, but no matter.

Maybe Eren was aware that he was bisexual. Either way, it didn't matter to him.

"You know sir," Eren spoke up suddenly. "Mikasa has been using protection with Grant. And they haven't gone all the way." He attempted to reassure the older man. Levi grimaced, putting out that cigarette before pulling out another.

"I really didn't need to know that, but thanks for trying. Another thing that bothers me about pre-marital sex is that it keeps people wanting to come back for more. It's what drives people in to wanting you in the first place. The entire concept of sex is just stupid." Levi grumbled. Eren's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand, sir. What does that mean?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged, deciding to change the subject a bit.

"People that have sex outside of marriage are also those that buy prostitutes. Most of my clients were sick fucks who didn't want to commit."

"At the whore house, sir?" Eren asked. Levi shook his head.

"No, even past that, when I was selling myself. Maybe that why I could never take the next step. Huh. That's why my relationship kept failing, Jaeger. I couldn't really commit." He mused.

"Like with Saiyuri as well, sir?" He asked, thinking he meant just Petra. Levi shook his head.

"No, with Erwin too. Saiyuri and I were never together. Her Dad was my drug lord back then. He was pretty pissed when he found out about Mikasa's birth. Saiyuri was his precious baby girl that he kept under lock and key." He smirked a bit as he remembered helping her sneak out on more than one occasion. The girl was a rebel. And also taught him that keeping your daughter locked up would lead to bad things.

"Did he ever come after you or Mikasa?" Eren's next innocent question had him letting out an indignant snort.

"Yeah, no shit. Remember your graduation? It's also why I had to shoot Kenny, remember?" He asked before his mind could process what he was saying. Once he realized, however, he froze. Eren wisely kept his mouth shut for once.

What the fuck was he doing, telling this kid his life story? How much of that information had been made clear before? What did this shit now know that Mikasa didn't?

And when had Eren became old enough to listen to him instead of probing at him?

Eren must have sensed his discomfort, because he wisely offered to make sure that recruits were still cleaning. Levi waved him off, concentrating on smoking.

As much as he would like to blame Eren for everything that had just occurred, Levi quickly realized that this was all on him. When had that shit become his bitch buddy? Why? Upon reflection, Levi realized that this wasn't the first time he had bitched to him, in this very corner of the camp. Be it Mikasa's wedding plans or the new recruits, Eren had been a nice ear to bitch in to over the past few months.

What troubled him the most was that he hadn't realized that until just now?

What in the fuck did that even mean? Were they friends or some such shit? Why were they friends?

Levi didn't have friends. He had once. He fucked one and the other was basically his sister. Both were dead. Erwin and Petra had tried to be his friends. They dated and he couldn't commit. Hanji had Moblit, so thankfully that relationship was saved. Grisha and Carla were his comrade-parents.

Then what the fuck was Eren?

It didn't occur to Levi until that night at dinner just what made Eren different than everyone else.

The two were talking with some of the new recruits that had recently been transferred to them. Somehow, Eren managed to explain everything to them that Levi didn't feel like, without having to ask him for clarifications. On top of that, he even explained that Levi liked things clean and orderly and very by the book.

That caught his interest. He liked that. Having someone to express his demands was nice.

And then suddenly he was watching Eren. Watching the way that his large but slim hands spoke with his voice, the way that his green eyes lit up when he glanced his way, and crinkled at the edges when he laughed. He noticed that Eren was picking up most of his bad habits, and that the man would always seek his approval before making a decision.

He liked that too. It was a nice form of submission.

And when he and Eren slipped in to the baths that night, with the others, he caught himself watching Eren strip.

And several others enjoying the show as well, which irked him, but that was neither here nor there.

Forcing himself to keep his eyes to himself, Levi pushed back the annoying surge of arousal that Eren's bare chest caused for him and focused on cleaning himself of the day's grime.

And later, as they parted ways for the night, Levi decided to experiment with these observations.

They were standing in front of their two separate rooms, and when Eren wished him a good night, with a friendly clap on the shoulder, Levi reached over and returned it.

"Good night, Eren." He found himself saying, as if on auto-pilot. Before he could question himself, he was oddly fascinated by the brilliantly red blush that caused Eren's pretty face to glow. The man stumbled away from him and intoin to his room, leaving Levi to his thoughts.

As he entered his own room, Levi frowned.

What the fuck was going on with him today?

Deciding that it was just a fluke, or mild, temporary insanity, Levi shrugged it off and went about getting ready for bed.

After that embarrassing night, Levi began to explore his sudden fascination with Eren.

The kid had grown up in more ways than one. He had a (sometimes, when he wasn't being a dumbass(which seems to be a lot))) level head on his shoulders. He treated his subordinates with respect, and listened to his superiors. He called his father once a week to make sure that Grisha was alive. He was the best man in his daughter's wedding, and had been a big help in planning it.

So, with that in mind, Levi decided to stop being so harsh with Eren. He'd still kick his ass if need be, sure, but for now, he'd cut him some slack.

So for a few days, when Eren greeted him with a cheerful 'good morning' Levi nodded in his general direction and asked him how he slept. Eren was of course surprised by this, and a wonderful pink color dashed over his cheeks.

Levi found that color very interesting on him, and he couldn't explain why.

From there, Levi began to appreciate Eren's thorough work.

"That table actually looks clean for once. Good job, Jaeger." He decided to comment one afternoon. Eren had perked up at his praise, and the happy, shy smile that it put on his face did weird things to Levi's gut. It twisted and he found himself growing irritated, so he quickly left the room before he ruined Eren's happiness.

It wasn't until he was out of the room that he began to question why the brat being happy mattered.

And so, as the week went on, Levi found himself bantering with the cocky little shit. Eren would start it by trying to tell him something he already knew. From there, it would evolve in to some type of conversation where Eren insinuated that he was out of date, and Levi put him back in his place.

When Erwin stopped by the following week to praise Eren for something he had done, Levi had ruffled his hair as he congratulated him on not fucking up. Eren had turned that fun shade of pink and shyly thanked him before returning his attention to Erwin.

And then, somewhere in his observations, Levi's imagination got out of his control.

It was first for the French male. He had never allowed himself to rely on 'what if's. So when he and Eren were folding up the linens a few nights later, Levi found himself imaging them doing this in his home, when both were off duty and he was doing his best to ignore Mikasa and Grant's conversation in the living room. He could imagine Eren prattling on about work or the latest gossip while he half-listened. And then he could see Eren pausing his rantings, offering him a smile, and assuring him that Mikasa wasn't going to be having sex in their living room. He would then lean over and kiss-

And that was when Levi banished his imagination. That was a very, very dangerous thought that he really didn't need. Especially around Eren, of all people. The kid was 2 months younger than his daughter!

And from then on, Levi did his best to stop thinking about Eren.

* * *

Levi wasn't sure how they managed to end up on leave at the same time. He wasn't sure how they managed to end up at his house of all places.

And he certainly wasn't sure how he was stuck with a pouting Eren Jaeger, who was doodling patterns in a notebook as he threw himself a pity party.

"You could have gone out with them, brat." Levi reminded him as he pulled out a bottle of vodka from the refrigerator. It always helped his headaches better than the relievers that Grisha bought for his house. Eren shook his head, rest his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Levi?" He asked quietly when the shorter man poured the vodka into a glass.

"What brat?" Levi asked before knocking back the first shot.

"…I wish that there was someone out that that loved me enough to give me my happily ever after." Eren murmured sadly. Levi's hand tightened on his glass at that simple statement.

Shit. The brat was depressed. He was sure that Eren wasn't always happy. He wasn't that stupid. But this was the first time he had seen him down. The forlorn look on Eren's face made him uneasy.

And so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You need to be patient for once, brat. Someone will love you." He attempted to cheer up the younger man. He thought it sounded hopeful.

Eren did not.

"What do you know?! In all the years I've known you, you haven't had one serious relationship!" He snapped, a bitter, and disgusted glare on his young face. Levi glared at him for that. It wasn't true. He had tried to be serious with Erwin and Petra. Just because he didn't bring them home didn't mean that they weren't serious. Before he could point this out, Eren continued. "Levi, I really don't need the 'it will happen in its due course' speech from you of all people." At that, Levi's eyes flashed dangerously.

"What the fuck does that mean, shit?" Levi asked slowly, the threat in his voice clear. For once, Eren didn't back down. He stood up, slamming his hands on the table as he glared at Levi.

"It means that you're a bitter, cranky person that doesn't care about anyone or anything!" Eren shouted. "Petra wanted nothing more than to love you, and you couldn't give her that! So did Erwin, Armin has told me! You're too lost in your own little world to realize those around you!"

"Mikasa-" Levi tried to cut off this brat's temper tantrum, but Eren snorted and rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah, you raised her, but you didn't really do that! My parents did! You lived to work, with the occasional fuck on the side, Levi! Mikasa got to see you maybe a handful of weekends a year!" Eren pointed out. That harsh truth was really the one weakness Levi had.

He knew he was a shit Dad. He was very much well aware. This shitty brat didn't need to be rubbing that in his own damned face, in his fucking home. Levi walked around the counter and grabbed Eren by his shoulders, shoving him against the nearby door to their pantry.

"Don't even go there, shitty brat. You're just a fucking child, barely old enough to wipe your own ass." He snarled, a bit satisfied by the flash of fear that went across Eren's face. "I have sacrificed so much to make Mikasa the woman that she is today. Do I regret it? Hell fucking no." He really didn't. He'd do it all over again just so that Mikasa could be where she was now; happy, engaged, and in love. "I didn't have time for myself. Erwin and Petra were nice distractions from work, and that was it. Erwin did a lot for us when we first relocated here. Don't ever, and I mean ever, Jaeger, accuse me of being a selfish dick, indirectly or not." He added when Eren opened his mouth to correct him. Pulling him away from the door a bit, Levi shoved him back against it, appreciating the rattle it gave off. "Don't you ever question my life decisions, you goddamned child." He snarled before letting go of the younger.

Eren's words cut deep. Deeper than even he anticipated. Maybe it was because he had grown used to their odd little friendship. Maybe it was because he had disappointed Eren. Maybe it was because he felt bad about abandoning Erwin and Petra, and not having the balls to really try with them.

But whatever it was, it caused a rare flash of hurt to cross his expression briefly before he could mask it. Cursing softly, he turned away from Eren and returned to his vodka.

He nearly turned around and decked Eren when the younger approached him. But instead of more yelling, Eren simply squeezed his shoulder, his words soft. "I'm not questioning what choices you made in the past. You just said it yourself, Levi. Mikasa is all grown up. You don't need to control everything by detaching yourself from everyone," Levi tensed under his hold, not liking where this was going. "You can go out and find happiness too. What's holding you back now?" Eren asked, and the squeeze he gave his shoulder before releasing him spoke volumes.

Levi mentally kicked his own ass. The shitty brat had noticed his observations over the last few weeks. He had noticed their little interactions and developing friendship too. Levi put down his glass once more, and decided to play ignorant of that.

Ignorance was bliss, after all, he mused as he moved away from Eren's reach.

"I don't have time for any of that shit right now, Jaeger. That fucking generic ass fruit might end up being the worst decision that Mikasa ever makes, and if I miss a way to prevent that from happening because I'm out with someone, I'll never forgive myself!" He admitted, taken aback by how loud that declaration came out. Eren, however, simply moved on past that and got in to his personal space again.

"You have got to stop trying to control Mikasa's life! She is a big girl now and can take care of herself, Levi. She has been for years. Hell you admitted it yourself just last week!" He brought up. Levi had to give him that one. Those were indeed his words just six days ago. "Stop being a self-sacrificing hero and be selfish for once! Be selfish with me." Eren finished softly, his voice breaking at the end.

Levi took a deep breath through his nose, attempting to keep his composure. It wouldn't do to have both of them high strung off of the adrenaline that came with emotional overloads. That wouldn't end well.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Jaeger." He tried to play innocent.

"Bullshit!" Eren apparently wasn't having any of that. "Something has changed between us over the past two weeks. I'm not stupid Levi!" Eren insisted. Levi turned to him, crossing his arms and presenting him with an unimpressed frown. "I've been watching you closely for any form of fucking acknowledgement since puberty, god dammit! You actually touch me now, you compliment me, and you tell me what you're thinking!" Levi didn't like this picture that Eren was painting. It was true, but that didn't mean he had to like it. And fuck was that brat actually observant. Who would've thought it? "You have opened up to me, in public, more than you have ever done with anyone, except for Mikasa. When Petra would follow you home, you barely acknowledged her! You certainly didn't tease her or touch her! Just man up and quit fucking with my emotions, dammit!" As the tears formed in his eyes, Levi watched with the foreign feeling of horror. He hadn't imagined that was going to happen. "Turn me down and put an end to this little charade of you actually enjoying my company so I can move on from you!" He finished with a raw cry that cut straight through Levi.

The older of the two didn't like this. Eren didn't do emotional, unless it was pissed. And while he was sure that the kid was very pissed at him, he was also very hurt. He wore his fucking heart of his sleeve, and his expression was too open book. When the tears began to fall, Levi scrambled to try and form an explanation to the kid on why he couldn't do this.

"…you're just a fucking kid, Eren. A goddamned child, younger than my kid." He began, though he wasn't proud of that cop out excuse.

Neither was Eren as he opened his mouth to interrupt. "By two months-"

"Don't cut me off, you shit. I'm your superior officer. I'm the father of your best fucking friend. I'm twice your age! Hell, Eren, I wiped your ass when you were just a baby!" He said in exasperation, hoping that this would get through to the younger male. Didn't that disgust him? That the man he wanted was old as shit? Had lived a completely different life when he was his age!

"If this is just you making half-assed excuses, I'm leaving." Eren, the little shit, said. Apparently that shit didn't process in his stupid head.

Levi wasn't having any of that. He reached out and caught his wrist, halting his attempt to leave.

How dare this shit blow up at him and then try to leave.

"Don't you walk out on me, Jaeger." He snarled, gripping Eren's arm and pulling him close. He then shoved him against the nearby wall, a sliver of satisfaction running through him when Eren flinched and dropped his shoulders submissively. Good. The brat needed to learn his fucking place.

But then the little rebel opened his mouth to argue further, and Levi wasn't having any of that shit. Before he even really thought about it, he smashed their lips together, effectively silencing any of Eren's smartass comebacks. Eren let out a little moan, his hands settling on Levi's chest, fingers curling in to the fabric as he parted his lips, inviting Levi in to his mouth.

Just as he was about to dominate that warm cavern, Levi realized what he was doing and pulled back.

That had been hot, if the semi he was suddenly sporting meant anything. He knew he preferred it rough. It wasn't all that surprising that it turned out this way.

But Eren was only 22. This kid was as old as Mikasa, his baby girl.

What in the fuck was he thinking? Before he could question himself, Eren's impatience caught up with him and he smacked his chest in a sharp reprimand.

"This isn't something I can do, Levi. I can't be your fling. You either want me or you don't. I sure as hell want you." The brunet then rolled his hips in to Levi's, causing both to moan at the contact – Levi's a stifled sound, Eren's deep in his throat but loud enough that if Mikasa were home, she would have come to investigate. "I have wanted you for so long now. I even tried to move on. And suddenly, you were returning my glances. Our eyes were meeting and you were touching me in passing. You were opening up to me. Don't fucking start something you can't finish. Break my heart now, or accept it." Eren's final ultimatum hung between them, and Levi took a moment to decide what he wanted to do.

He had never sought out someone before. His fucks with Farlan were started because his friend needed them, or sensed that he did. He had knocked up Saiyuri because there were high and it felt good. One of the few times he had sucked off Erwin, it was because he felt bad for refusing to give him his ass.

Yet he wanted Eren. He wanted to get to know this rebellious shit. He wanted to fuck him in to his bed, and claim that tight, sweet ass as his own. He wanted more. But…

With a sigh, Levi stepped back and gripped one of Eren's hands in to his own. He led them over to his kitchen table, and both sat down, their hands locking once more.

He decided to try and dissuade Eren one more time. If it didn't work, then he'd just give in.

It wasn't like he was getting any younger.

"Give me a minute." He sighed. Eren squeezed his hands, but remained silent. As Levi glanced up at his face, for what felt like the first time that evening, he wasn't surprised to see adoration and hope in those bright green eyes. He felt a little guilty that he had put the red rings around them.

"Jae-no. Eren." He corrected. "I'm an old man. In just five, six years, I'll be 50. Fucking half a century of my life will have passed me by. Do you really want to tie yourself down to that?" He asked, his typical sense of self-loathing returning to him in full force.

"Levi, yes. God fucking yes." The younger breathed, eyes shining with sincerity.

"I'm a shit boyfriend. People keep wanting me and I keep giving in to them." He really needed to stop doing that.

"It not just me you're giving in to, Levi." Eren reminded him, offering him a small smile of encouragement.

"I haven't had sex since…well, when I knocked up Saiyuri." He admitted quietly, hoping that would scare Eren off. The cheeky brat simply shook his head as if it didn't matter at all.

"What about your future, Eren? Do you want little shits? I'm not sure I want them. Mikasa was a fluke." He pointed out.

"We're dating, Levi, not eloping. We can have that fight later." Eren chuckled. Levi simply shook his head. It was true.

"…Eren. I don't know if I can love you like you want me to." He said, using his final trump card, hoping it would scare Eren away. It was a half-truth, based off of his fear that everything he loves dies. He knew that he would fall for Eren, and he would fall hard. He just didn't know when.

Instead, the little dick simply stood up and plopped down in to his lap. On instinct, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, supporting him.

"I'm pretty charming, sir." Eren teased. Levi rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to shove him to the floor at that.

"Fucking cheeky brat. Don't call me that if we're going to do this." He ordered, even as the thought of it caused him to grow anxious. Oh god, he was actually going to enter a functioning relationship.

For once in his goddamned, hell-filled, fucked up life.

"So, are we going to do this, Levi?" Eren asked, the hesitation in his voice reflecting his own doubts, but also hopes for the future.

And in that moment, Levi decided to give in. He pressed a lingering kiss to Eren's lips, his eyes sliding shut as Eren's arms slid around his neck. When they parted, Eren's cheeks were pink and Levi felt a bit better.

"Yeah, Eren, I think we are. Your ass is mine, Jaeger." He declared. Eren laughed at that, a bit too high because of his sudden burst of pure giddiness from the kiss.

"It always has been, babe." He promised. Levi flinched.

"Don't call me that." Eren grinned, and Levi felt a sudden sense of dread.

And so their relationship began with Eren attempting to find the perfect pet-name for Levi.

* * *

Mikasa was in a great mood as she entered her father's home that night. She and Armin had managed to get their dates free drinks at one of the local bars with their copious amounts of military knowledge. Erwin had been pleased, and Grant had been very amused.

She dropped her keys on to the little plate that they kept on a table near the door, slipping off her jacket as she went. When she listened for Eren's obnoxious laughter, or her father's snarky come backs, she didn't find either. She frowned.

Both were home. Well, her father was home and Eren was over. Their cars were in the driveway.

Maybe Eren was asleep? With that thought in mind, she wandered in to the kitchen to put up her leftovers from dinner. She rolled her eyes at the half-empty bottle of vodka that was sitting on the table. Eren must have been especially persistent tonight.

She cleaned up her father's glass and put away the alcohol before moving in to the living room. Her father was asleep on the couch, his typically stern expression smooth and relaxed, for once. A book was resting on his chest, and an empty glass was on a coaster on the coffee table. Mikasa let a small, affectionate smile grace her lips as she reached out and gently shook him awake. His silver eyes snapped open, and he tensed.

"It's just me, Dad. You're going to have a sore back if you sleep on the couch." She chided. Levi relaxed as his eyes sought her face. Confirming that it was just his daughter, the man sat up, stretching a bit. "Where's Eren?" She asked, not catching sight of the other man. Levi shrugged; though the odd expression he let slip at Eren's name caught her by surprise.

Had something happened between them?

"Probably in your room. I told him if he wanted to sleep, that was where he had to go. If he's asleep, just come to my room when you're ready for bed." Levi said, rising from the couch. She nodded at her father as he squeezed her shoulder. "Good night, Mikasa." He yawned.

"Night, Dad." She replied, watching him walk off to his room. She shook that expression of his out of her mind before heading towards her room. Eren was sitting on her bed, a content grin on his face as he listened to his shitty choice in music and texted someone (probably Armin). He beamed at the latest one he received, and looked up, a yelp of surprise escaping him.

"Eren?" She questioned, crossing her arms. He offered her a sheepish grin, turning off his music and taking off his head phone before leaning forward. Her dark eyes narrowed at the bruise on his neck. She quickly approached and grabbed his chin, turning his neck up to examine it.

"Eren…is that a hickey?" She asked. He flushed, even as a pleased grin crossed his face.

"Yeah." He sighed happily, flopping back on to her bed.

Mikasa saw red.

"Who were you with? Did you have sex? How long have you known this guy? Do I know him? What does he do for a living? Do you like him? Eren, is this just a phase?" She began her questions. Eren sat up, reaching for her hand.

"Sit down, please." He requested. Confused, she sat down next to him. Eren bit his lip, his green eyes looking towards his window.

"What's going on?" She asked, a little worried by how smitten Eren suddenly was. His moods had been fluctuating a lot recently. If this guy was using him…

"Mikasa…I finally got to make out with Levi." He breathed.

Mikasa would later swear that time itself stopped. She was in a state of confusion as her mind attempted to process what Eren had just said. A happy little chuckle escaped the man next to her, who was oblivious to her inner turmoil.

"He was so sweet. We kinda had an explosive fight, and man is your Dad a passionate guy, and then I confessed and he confessed and we kissed and now we're dating." Eren let out a happy sigh as a dazed expression crossed his face.

Mikasa didn't understand what was happening. Why, after all these years, was her father giving in _now_? What was his breaking point? Had something happened to him?

And what made Eren actually start pushing it? She doubted that her father started this relationship on his own. She thought that he was trying to get over her father. When did he become relentless in his pursuit for his affections?

"What the fuck, Eren?" She asked. Eren snapped out of his dazed state and pouted.

"What? Can't we be happy?" He asked. She rolled her eyes at that. Their happiness wasn't really the issue here.

"What happened? Why now, after all this time? Doesn't this making you feel nervous? Dad certainly hasn't been the kindest person in the world to you." She pointed out.

"Well yeah, but-"

"And I thought you were trying to move on from him, anyway? What happened to that plan?"

"Well, things changed-"

"Obviously. What the fuck?" She asked. Eren frowned, standing up from the bed.

"Look, Mikasa, I don't want to fight with you. Especially after I just had one of the best nights of my life. Talk to Levi about it. He can probably explain it to you better than I could. I just wish you would be happy for me." He sighed. She caught his wrist, rising to her feet as well.

"Don't leave, Eren. You've been drinking." She said, indicating to the bottle of beer on her nightstand. "I'm sorry that I'm coming off as a bitch, but I'm honestly confused and concerned. Just…sleep here for tonight. I'll go and talk to Dad." She sighed. Eren frowned.

"Won't that be weird for you?" He asked. She shrugged. It probably would be really, really uncomfortable. But she needed answers. So with a hardened resolve, Mikasa rose from the bed and after grabbing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top from her dresser.

After changing in the bathroom, she quickly entered her father's dark bedroom. He was still awake, sitting up in bed and reading over some report on his tablet. His silver eyes caught hers, and he frowned. She knew that meant that her upset and confusion was clear. With a small sigh, he turned off the tablet, bathing them in total darkness.

"Come here, Mikasa." He called out. She made her way to his bed, climbing in to it as she had many, many times before. Slipping under the blankets, she turned to look at him. His face came in to focus as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. After a few minutes of silence, she realized that he was waiting for her to start.

So she did.

"Why?" She asked. Her father's hand sought hers under the blanket and he squeezed her hand.

"Honestly…I'm not sure, kid. I wish I had a better answer for you than that." He admitted. Her heart clenched, her worry for Eren growing. Her father had always, always planned everything out. He never did anything without knowing why he was doing it.

"Oh my god. Dad, are you doing this to humor him? Dad, that will break his heart." She whispered her throat tightening as she imagined the heart broken look on Eren's face. The soft rustling on her father's hair on his pillow indicated that he was shaking his head.

"Fuck no, kid. I'm not doing this for Eren. I…I think I'm doing this for myself, actually." Levi whispered.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. Levi was silent for a minute as he contemplated his answer. As he thought, his thumb rubbed soothing circles over the back of her hand. She focus on that, trying to distract herself from the growing anxiety she was having over this potential relationship tearing apart her little make-shift family. These two men meant the world to her. If they hurt each other, she would have to choose between them.

That would kill her.

"When you were very, very young, I dated Erwin. I did it for you, for your future, and as a way to thank him for all that he did for us when we first moved here. However, I never developed feelings for him. I felt like shit. Hell, any sex we had, I didn't get off." He said. She cringed at that, but stayed silent. Her father was ranting to her, so the least she could do was listen to him. "So I eventually broke it off with him. It had been years and we weren't going anywhere and I genuinely didn't want to lose him as a friend. So we broke up and remained friends."

"…Erwin was telling us about that break-up at dinner tonight. Armin was asking how it ended, so he ended up explaining it." She said. Levi shrugged. It was Erwin's story as well.

"Petra asked me out. I agreed. I needed a distraction. You were suddenly a teenager and I didn't know how to deal with it, so I figured that the more women you had in your life, the better off you would be. We dated and I treated her like shit. I never touched her. The last time I had had sex with a woman, you were conceived. I didn't want another child. You were a fluke, a great baby and wonderful child who listened to me. Another surely would have been difficult and I didn't want to end up resenting it, or leaving it with Carla. And what if Petra wanted to be a stay at home Mom? Then you would have to move homes, again, and live with some stranger. I didn't want to do that to you, so I refused to do anything with her besides kissing and hand-holding." He confessed. Mikasa squeezed his hand at that.

She knew her father did these types of things with her in mind. He didn't always mention it, but the others had. Hanji, Erwin, Carla, even Grisha. And instead of feeling guilty, Mikasa was grateful. Her father would want that reaction instead. She loved him because he kept her in his thoughts, even if he was never really around.

"But now…Eren." She prompted. Levi sat up a bit, resting on his arm as he stared down at her.

"Yeah, Eren…I'm not sure when things changed, baby. One day, he was a snot nosed runt that was like a bitch in heat around me. The next, he was an amusing guy that had a certain charm about him and he was pretty easy on the eyes to boot. So we talked. I ranted about you being on birth control." He added, his silver eyes narrowing at her in a silent accusation. She simply shrugged in return, not at all sorry that he found out. It was better late than never and at least she was using it.

"I ended up spilling my past to him. When I told him about Kenny…" He trailed off, the moment where the bullet sank between Kenny's proud eyes flashing in his mind. Mikasa squeezed his hand, pulling him back to reality. "I realized what I was doing. For the first time, I was opening up to someone that didn't know my past. Erwin and Hanji had my files. You were there. And then this little shit…he listened and didn't judge me. He simply accepted everything I told him, and let me get it all off my chest. Baby girl, I didn't realize how badly I needed to vent until I was done." He admitted. Mikasa nodded, even as her heart sank a little. She didn't want her father keeping this shit to himself.

"You can talk to me too, Dad." She offered. Her father squeezed her hand, a grateful smile briefly crossing his lips, his silver eyes glowing with proud affection.

"I know, Mikasa, I know. And I do. I still will. You get me more than anyone ever will, you little shit." He promised. She smirked at that. At least he understood and accepted that. "Anyway, back to Eren. After that…I'm not sure what happened. I started noticing him everywhere I went. I had a sex dream for the first time in years." Mikasa grimaced at that, and he let out an amused, unapologetic chuckle at that. "And so when he got all…pouty tonight, we talked. And fought. And I kissed him. And then he talked me in to a relationship. I let him talk me in to a relationship." Levi corrected. Mikasa's eyes widened a bit at that. Her father was one to follow the rules, yet he didn't live by them. He was one of the most free-spirited people she knew.

"So now you're dating Eren." She said. He nodded.

"You're okay with that?" He asked. She scooted closer, releasing his hand so that she could wrap it around his waist. As his familiar warmth surrounded her, she felt herself relax, as she always did. Her father's arm wrapped around her in return, his grip tight and protective. Just because she could take care of herself didn't mean that she always needed to. When she slept with him like this, she let herself actually relax, and get caught up in her thoughts. Here she could think, and he acknowledged that and let her. So when she was silent for 15 minutes, coming to terms with this new relationship, he simply held her close and shifted back down and under his blankets, watching her expressions change as she contemplated things. Eventually, Mikasa nodded.

"Yeah. I think I am. It's really weird, to think about my Dad dating the guy that's basically my brother, but I guess if I was going to let anyone have Eren, it would be you. I know you'll take care of him." She pointed out. Mikasa actually felt that way, too. Her father was fiercely protective of her, and had been the same way with Isabel and Farlan. Probably Kenny, too, when he had been around. Deep down, under his cold exterior and sharp tongue, Levi Ackerman was a family man. They meant everything to him. "Just don't jump him when I'm around okay? That's all I ask." She added. Levi snorted at that, shoving her head down in to the pillows.

"Shut up, Mikasa. When have you ever walked in on me with someone?" He asked. She shrugged, content now that it had been voice. Before they could drift off to sleep, her father spoke again.

"Kid?" She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "…the generation gap doesn't bother you, right?" He asked. Mikasa's expression softened and she shook her head.

"No way. Love is love, Dad. It doesn't bother Eren, and it doesn't bother you. It doesn't bother me. We're all that matters, right?" She asked. Levi nodded, feeling a bit relieved at that. They were really the only people that mattered in this situation. "However, Dad. You need to tell Grisha." She ordered. Levi groaned, burying his face in her dark hair.

"…Eren can talk to him first, right?" He asked. Mikasa shrugged, closing her eyes once more.

"As long as you do talk to him." She agreed. With a sigh, Levi's eyes slid shut as well. As the two Ackerman's drifted off to sleep, both felt better than they had in ages. Both were happy, for once. Both were in the middle of taking huge steps in their life. As the father and daughter fell asleep, both did so relaxed and content, for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

**A/N:** This has actually been written for months! I just kept forgetting to post it. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I will be writing Graduating Ackerman next.

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
